1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for surgery and more particularly relates to devices for sinus and nasal surgery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Adherence of the middle turbinates to the lateral wall of the nasal cavity is a common post-operative problem following sinus surgery performed on either the maxillary ethmoid sphenoid or frontal sinuses. This condition, known as synechiae, blocks the middle meatus, or opening to the sinuses, causing persistent sinusitis and sinus disease.
Development of synechiae can require lysing to separate the middle turbinate from the lateral nasal wall. This can be performed under local anesthesia in a doctor's office or under general antisthetic, using endoscopic visualization. It is, however, an additional surgical procedure, inconvenient and often painful for the patient.
Attempts to avoid this problem include placement of a middle meatus spacer consisting of dissolvable or non-dissolvable packing positioned to medialize the turbinate away from the lateral wall. Packing, however, can foster the growth of granulation tissue as the body's inflammatory response to a foreign body. Granulation tissue can cause persistent sinus disease. Another medializing technique employs sutures to secure the middle turbinates to the septum. Placement of the sutures, however, is a time consuming and painstaking process.
Existing surgical instruments such as bowel staplers are not adapted to the environment of the nasal cavity. The existing septum stapling instruments are narrow enough to enter the nasal cavity but are not configured with attachment means of sufficient length and otherwise appropriate to secure the middle turbinate.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method for reliably medializing the middle turbinate away from the middle meatus with its opening to the sinus. Beneficially, such an apparatus, system, and method would be time effective for the physician as well as safe and comfortable for the patient.